L'auberge de la Lune Pleine
by Mariban
Summary: Que se passe-t-il le soir, dans les auberges d'Amn, quand Charname et son groupe d'aventuriers se reposent et se détendent? Cette fanfiction très osée a pour projet d'explorer les romances entre personnages, initialement prévues par les développeurs du jeu... ou pas. Pour public averti et plus de 18 ans.
1. Chapter 1: Ragoût de mouton et digestif

**Mature Content. PEGI 18.**

_Cette fanfiction, a très forte couleur érotique, se passe après le chapître 1 de Baldur's Gate 2. Le fils du dieu Bhaal, Charname, Imoen, sa soeur adoptive, ainsi que leurs compagnons, la druidesse demi-elfe Jaheira, dont le mari a été assassiné, et le ranger berseker Minsc,a accompagné de son hamster de compagnie, se sont échappés du donjon d'Irenicus, le mage fou qui pratiquait des expériences sur eux._

_Au moment où ils pensaient être libres, ayant émergé dans la cité d'Athkatla, des mages cagoulés enlevèrent Imoen et Jon Irenicus, qui les avait suivi, forçant Charname a accepté le deal de la Guilde des voleurs de l'ombre: retrouver sa jeune soeur contre une très grosse somme d'argent. _

_Ayant besoin de bras, et surtout de bras armés, pour mener à bien les différentes missions qui lui permettraient de réunir les 20.000 pièces d'or demandées, Charname, pressé par le temps, s'allia avec de nouveaux personnages très différents et hauts en couleur: Aérie, une jeune elfe ailée mutilée vendue à un cirque, Viconia, une elfe noire ayant fuit sa contrée natale et tentant de survivre à la lumière du jour, et Edwin, un sorcier rouge du Thay reconverti dans la Guilde des voleurs de l'ombre._

_L'histoire débute juste après la quête des collines de Lancevent, où le groupe a affronté le dragon Firkraag, récoltant quelques pièces d'or._

_**Personnage:**_

_**Charname:**____Charname est le fils du Dieu du meurtre Bhaal. Elevé par le mage Gorion dans la cité monacale de Chateausuif, il a grandi avec sa sœur adoptive Imoen, coulant de sjours relativement heureux, jusqu'au jour où, avant de mourir assassiné, leur père adoptif leur avoua sa divine ascendance. Du fait du pouvoir hérité de son père, Charname est la cible de tous les détraqués voulant s'en emparé, y compris ses nombreux demi-frères et soeurs. Dans cette histoire, nous considérons que Charname est un humain de sexe masculin, âge de 25 ans, d'alignement neutre-bon, entrainé au maniement des armes et ayant choisi de devenir un guerrier. _

_**Jaheira:**__ Jaheira est une demi-elfe dynamique, entière et volontaire, grande amie de Gorion et de Minsc, ayant été l'épouse de Khalid jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt dans le donjon d'Irenicus, dans lequel ils étaient enfermés avec Charname et imoen. Khalid et elle appartenaient à l'organisation des Ménestrels. Du fait de sa proximité avec Gorion et de sa tendance à conseiller les gens, voir à les rabrouer, elle joue un peu le rôle de "mère" avec plusieurs personnages._

_Jaheira est une demi-elfe d'alignement neutre-stricte, s'étant multi-classée en guerrière/druidesse._

_**Minsc**__: Minsc est un guerrier de la loge berserker du Dragon de Glace qui a accomplit son rite de passage à l'âge adulte en faisant office de gardien de la sorcière Dynahéir. Il ne brille pas par son intelligence depuis qu'il s'est pris un vilain coup sur la tête ; son meilleur ami est Bouh, un hamster qu'il croit venu d'une autre dimension. Ayant été le gardien de Dynahéir, qui s'oppposait aux sorciers du Téthyr, il l'a défendue plusieurs fois notamment contre Edwin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle périsse lors de l'enlèvement du groupe par Irenicus._

_Minsc est un humain, d'alignement chaotique-bon, ayant choisi de devenir rôdeur._

_**Aérie: **__Elfe ailée qui s'est fait arracher les ailes, elle fut sauvée par Quayle qu'elle appelle "mon oncle". Anciennement prêtresse d'Aerdrië Faenya, Aérie a choisi de se convertir à une divinité gnome par respect pour son sauveur, bien qu'elle n'ait pas complètement renié sa foi envers Aerdrië. Aerie est d'une nature douce, voire un peu naïve et va donc s'entendre avec les autres personnages bons du groupe._

_Aérie est une elfe avarielle, loyale-bonne, mage et prêtresse de Baervan Ermitterant et d'Aerdrië Faenya._

_**Viconia:**__ Bannie d'Ombre-Terre, Viconia erre donc à la surface, rejetée (et parfois plus) par le reste de la population. Elle a justement été sauvée __du bûcher par Charname, dans le quartier du gouvernement d'Athkatla, où elle allait être brûlée par une bande de fanatiques racistes vouant une haine incommensurable aux elfes noirs. Du fait de la haine tenace des gens de la surface pour les elfes des profondeurs (à la réputation bien méritée d'elfes cruels), la réputation du groupe qui l'a recueillie a énormément chuté._

_Viconia est une drow (elfe noire), prêtresse de Shar__ d'alignement neutre-mauvais._

_**Edwin:**__ Edwin est un insupportable sorcier rouge du Thay, égocentrique et mégalomane. Initialement envoyé par son organisation pour tuer Dynahéir, ce qui en faisait son ennemi, et par extension celui de son compagnon Minsc, il se brouilla assez viteavec son organisation de sorciers. Il obtint ensuite un poste dans la guilde des voleurs de l'ombre et sentant le vent tourner, il demanda de l'aide à Charname pour y faire le ménage. Lors de ses tentatives pour gagner plus de pouvoir, Edwin a expérimenté toutes sortes de sortilèges et a, de manière prévisible, eu quelques ratés. C'est ainsi qu'il a été transformé pour un temps en une jeune femme fort bien dotée par la nature._

_Edwin est un humain d'alignement loyal mauvais, devenu sorcier de classe conjurateur._

**Chap. 1: Ragoût de mouton et digestif.**

Trempé, Charname se laissa tomber sur l'un des épais bancs en noyer assortissant la tablée où la serveuse les avait conduit. Le groupe s'installa à sa suite et une première tournée de bières fut commandée, en attendant les plâtrées de ragoût de mouton, unique plat servi à l'auberge de la _Lune pleine_.

Un feu brûlait dans l'immense cheminée, les réchauffant et commençant à sécher leurs vêtements qui empestaient le chien mouillé, faisant jouer les ombres de leurs visages blêmes de fatigue. Aérie, Viconia, Jaheira, Minsc et même Edwin se taisaient, fatigués et encore sous le coup de l'attaque surprise qu'ils avaient eu du mal à repousser, en revenant des collines de _Lancevent_. Un groupe de mercenaires, visiblement bien informés, les avaient attendu sur la route les ramenant à _Athkatla, _et le combat épique qui s'en était suivi aurait pu leur être fatal si, dans un sursaut de rage, Minsc n'avait pas relâché son berserk sur leurs assaillants. Si la montagne de muscles folle furieuse avait bel et bien mis en déroute leurs ennemis, il avait été nécessaire de contenir et calmer le ranger, le tout sous une pluie battante dans l'atmosphère crépusculaire d'un val inconnu.

L'auberge, tout aussi inconnue, était annoncée depuis quelques kilomètres, et à la vue de l'état pitoyable de sa troupe, Charname s'était dit que passer la nuit dans des lits, derrière de vrais murs, ne serait pas du luxe. De toute façon, il n'en pouvait plus des rations de viande séchées et de pain dur qu'ils avalaient depuis plusieurs jours. Déliant les cordons de sa bourse, il avait payé les trois dernières chambres libres de l'établissement, qui, comble de luxe, communiquaient avec la salle d'eau centrale.

Alors que la serveuse disposait les premières pintes entre eux, il observa ses compagnons. L'équilibre du groupe était précaire. Aérie passait le plus clair de son temps à se plaindre, Viconia cherchait des noises à tout le monde, Edwin persiflait en permanence, très conscient du fait que Minsc était à deux doigts de lui arracher la tête et Jaheira ennuyait tout le monde en morigénant d'une voix moralisatrice quiconque n'agissait pas selon ses préceptes. Décidément, quasiment rien ne liait ces énergumènes. Ce groupe risquait de se disloquer très vite, et ils avaient à peine de quoi payer le quart de la somme demandée par la Guilde des voleurs pour retrouver Imoen, sa demi-sœur enlevée par un mage sadique…

Défait, Charname avala une longue gorgée de la bière fraîche qu'on lui avait servie en se demandant comment, en plus, les tueurs à sa solde avaient pu le pister dans ce coin paumé d'_Amn_. S'il était logique de s'attendre à ce qu'il revienne à la Guilde à un moment ou à un autre, il était étonné que ses ennemis aient pu le retrouver dans la cambrousse, aussi loin d'une grande ville. Il n'y avait pas de bourg à plus de trente kilomètres à la ronde et même l'auberge où ils avaient finalement échoué n'aurait pas été envisagée comme un point de chute sans l'escarmouche ayant eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un éclat de voix.

\- Tu prends toute la place, _Rivvin_, siffla Viconia. Tes noix sont-elles si grosses que tu ne puisses pas serrer les jambes ?

C'est parti, songea Charname en voyant l'elfe noir toiser méchamment Minsc, qui se tenait à sa gauche. En face d'elle, Aérie cessa de respirer pendant que Jaheira se tendait.

-Vas-tu cesser d'aboyer ? demanda froidement la demi-elfe druide, le visage figé.

Viconia tourna son regard vers elle, grimaçant dangereusement et allait répondre quand Edwin ouvrit la bouche, sans lever les yeux, concentré sur le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main.

-Il est vrai que t'entendre glapir à la moindre occasion me colle la migraine, et dis-toi que oui, ce gros rustaud de Minsc n'a certainement pas dû trouver de quoi désenfler ses bourses depuis le trépas de cette chère Dynaheir.

Aérie faillit s'étouffer de surprise devant la grossièreté et la gratuité de la répartie du sorcier thay, qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses sortilèges. Un instant abasourdi, Minsc fut percuté par l'insulte et senti un flot de haine se déverser dans ses veines. En une seconde, la rage le mettait debout et il se jetait par-dessus-la table, renversant pintes et cruches, les bras tendus vers le sorcier qui psalmodiait. Un halo d'énergie rouge l'entourait et empêchait les énormes mains du guerrier de se refermer sur son cou.

Les clients des tables adjacentes s'étaient écartés, horrifiés, évitant de justesse les deux énergumènes qui roulaient au sol.

\- Ça suffit ! hurla une voix féminine depuis l'entrée de la cuisine. Pas de ça chez moi, où je vous assure que je vous transforme tous en pourceaux !

L'air sembla étrangement se figer tandis qu'elle avançait vers eux, brandissant une louche qu'elle pointait dans leur direction.

\- Vous êtes dans mon établissement, et avant de concocter des dîners aux voyageurs, je concoctais des potions capables de vous faire rendre vos propres intestins, alors ne me provoquez pas !

La colère de Minsc sembla refluer et il se rassit, hypnotisé par la femme qui fixait durement le petit groupe. Edwin s'était même penché pour ramasser les chopes tombées. Tous deux avait l'air benêt, comme sous emprise magique. Satisfaite, elle esquissa un sourire. Légèrement engourdi, Charname se surprit à la trouver belle. Petite, brune à la peau dorée, elle arborait une robe jaune mettant en valeur son opulente poitrine, sa taille mince et ses larges hanches, qui la faisaient ressembler à un sablier. A première vue, elle semblait jeune mais en y regardant de plus près, de fines rides s'étiraient aux coins de ses yeux et indiquaient, si elle était humaine, qu'elle avait au moins trente-cinq ans. Peut-être même quarante.

\- Vous avez bien besoin de vous détendre mes enfants. Profitez de ma bière au lieu de la renverser.

\- Nous sommes désolés madame, gémit plaintivement Aérie. Nous sommes fatigués, affamés et nous avons été attaqués. S'il vous plaît ne nous mettez pas dehors !

Haussant un sourcil, la femme jaugeait l'avariel qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je ne vous menaçais pas de vous faire quitter les lieux, mais de vous faire rendre l'âme.

\- Nous avons bien compris le message, grogna Charname en se redressant sur le banc. Nous vous prions d'accepter nos excuses, madame… ?

\- Circé. Vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi.

Elle sourit à nouveau, la louche pointée vers lui.

\- Je sens des énergies étranges autour de ce groupe. Quelque chose d'enivrant comme du bon vin, fort et tanique. Vous pourriez faire tellement de grandes choses plutôt que de vous quereller minablement dans une gargote.

C'était un peu fort venant d'une inconnue, et son ton dérangeait un peu le chef du groupe. Quelque chose dans sa voix laissait entendre qu'elle les maternait, leur faisant la leçon comme à des enfants.

Circé le fixait, les yeux flous, emportée dans une rêverie où elle les imaginait visiblement accomplissant « de grandes choses ».

Qu'elle aille au Diable.

-Oui, madame. Mais nous sommes fatigués, nous allons dîner et nous irons nous coucher.

Elle cligna des yeux et fronça son joli nez, revenant à la réalité.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Le ragoût est presque prêt.

La soirée s'était passée dans une sorte de torpeur agréable. Les anicroches avaient cessé après l'intervention de la patronne de l'auberge. Qu'ils soient sous l'emprise d'un charme, fatigués ou terrorisé par la menace de dormir dehors, les membres de la troupe avaient décidé de faire preuve de bonne volonté en ne provoquant aucun nouvel esclandre ; en tentant de faire la conversation, comme Aérie qui babillait à propos de la décoration chaleureuse de l'endroit, ou en se taisant simplement, comme Edwin, renfrogné dans son coin.

La viande était succulente, les carottes et les navets fondants, la bière brune et dense coulait à flots depuis le début du repas. Charname se sentait bien, au sec et confortablement installé. Il étira ses longues jambes sous la table en soupirant.

Une petite main fraîche se posa sur sa cuisse. Surpris, il s'empêcha de sursauter sous la caresse de Viconia, qui ne le regardait pas mais s'était légèrement déplacée vers lui afin de pouvoir le toucher sous la table. Elle fixait un point droit devant elle, voulant apparemment rester discrète, et lui souffla du coin de la bouche :

\- Je t'observe depuis le début de notre voyage. Tu as plutôt belle prestance, je pense. Le genre de musculature qui fait d'ordinaire se pâmer toutes les... femelles.

Charname recracha la bière qu'il avait en bouche, ahuri. C'était bien le premier compliment qu'elle lui faisait, que cela soit sur son corps ou autre.

\- Sauf quand tu fais ça, susurra la drow. Je te surprends ?

Oui, elle le surprenait, mais ses caresses lancinantes lui plaisaient. Il avait juste peur que cela soit encore un de ses coups tordus, un tour où il serait le dindon de sa farce. Néanmoins, il n'écarta pas sa main. Elle planta alors son regard dans le sien, humectant ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Charname prit alors conscience de la proximité de son visage, de ses lèvres pleines entrouvertes sur ses petites dents blanches, et de l'intensité de son regard sombre piqueté de doré. Un instant confus, il baissa les yeux…et tomba droit dans le corsage de l'elfe noir. Visiblement, elle ne portait rien sous sa robe de bure et l'angle particulier dû à la proximité de leurs corps lui permit d'apercevoir tout le haut de sa lourde poitrine, qui tendait l'étoffe. Consciente de son regard, elle resserra les bras contre elle, faisant pigeonner son décolleté.

Charname inspira profondément, sentant que son corps réagissait à celui de Viconia. Il n'avait pas imaginé ce type d'interaction avec elle, essuyant moquerie sur moquerie, mais il lut dans son regard à elle une avidité qui démontrait son désir. Il eut subitement besoin d'air et s'écarta.

Quelque chose dû attirer l'attention d'Aérie, qui arrêta brusquement de parler. Elle fixa quelques secondes l'elfe noir.

\- J'ose à peine imaginer vos intentions. Vous croyez que Charname ne voit pas la salive goutter de vos babines ? lança-t-elle d'une petite voix musicale mais ferme. Vous n'êtes pas digne de lui, Viconia.

\- Et j'imagine qu'un piaf éclopé comme toi l'est davantage ? Ne me fais pas rire, la non-volante. Tu n'es même pas digne de lui lécher les bottes.

\- P... Peut-être que Charname se contrefiche de vos désirs, Elfe noire, bégaya Aérie en rougissant à l'évocation de ses mutilations. Les fléaux de votre espèce n'ont rien de séduisant, vous êtes malsaine... et vous voir tourner ainsi autour de lui me donne des hauts le cœur.

Sentant la situation dégénérer, Charname se leva pour retenir la drow, qui d'une humeur câline était passée à une humeur meurtrière. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, peinant déjà à se figurer Viconia voulant l'amadouer, et voilà que la jolie petite avariel sans ailes piquait une crise de jalousie. Il ceintura l'elfe noir qui s'était levée en hurlant :

\- Un homme doit être fort pour attirer mon attention, petite oie. Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'intéresse nullement à une pauvre fille qui ne parvient même pas à se rassembler suffisamment pour articuler une phrase. Mais ne me crois pas sur parole. Qu'en dis-tu, Charname ? Les sempiternelles jérémiades de cette elfe ont-elles quoi que ce soit d'attirant ? Peut-être trouves-tu ses bégaiements amusants ?

Edwin et Minsc les fixait d'un air stupéfait, Jaheira d'un œil sombre, visiblement prête à ajouter quelque chose. Charname sentait son regard lui brûler le profil pendant qu'il retenait une Viconia gesticulante. Il savait qu'il devait intervenir et répondre quelque chose, mais il était bien trop confus pour le faire. Un champ des possibles gigantesques venait de s'ouvrir à lui et il sentait bien que prendre parti pour l'une ou l'autre risquait de le réduire.

Circé le sauva _in extremis _en arrivant à leur table, portant un plateau d'alcools forts. Elle haussa un sourcil à la vue de la scène qui se jouait devant elle et soupira.

\- Vous êtes incroyables.

Elle marmonna quelque chose et fixa Viconia, qui finit par se rasseoir en grommelant.

\- J'allais vous offrir un digestif mais je ne sais pas si vous le méritez.

Elle posa son plateau sur la table, sélectionna une jolie bouteille de cristal à demi pleine de liquide ambré, et remplit six petits verres qu'elle distribua.

\- Je suis trop bonne, soupira-t-elle. Avalez-moi ça et montez vous coucher. Je ne suis pas sûre que mon mobilier puisse vous souffrir une heure de plus.

\- Comment faites-vous cela, cantinière? Calmer ces imbéciles en quelques secondes… Il n'y a que les coups qui puissent leur mettre du plomb dans la cervelle d'habitude.

Apercevant Edwin qui fixait ses courbes, elle se redressa et récupéra son plateau.

\- Mon chou, j'ai plus de pouvoir dans le petit doigt que toi dans ton corps. Je suis de la famille d'Elminster, vois-tu, souffla-t-elle, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Elminster par-ci, Elminster par là ! Donnez-moi donc 2000 ans et un chapeau pointu et j'en ferai autant ! Sinon plus ! grogna le sorcier, en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Mais l'avoir dans sa famille ne justifie pas qu'une bouseuse puisse calmer ces abrutis.

\- Ne me provoque pas, mon chéri. Tu pourrais le regretter, répondit-elle en récupérant le verre qu'il venait de vider.

Les trois dernières chambres libres de l'établissement étaient se situaient au fond du deuxième et dernier étage de l'auberge. On y accédait par un grand escalier de bois sombre, éclairé par des dizaines lanternes de verre martelé multicolores.

Les couleurs se reverberaient sur les visages émaciés de la troupe, leur donnant des airs fantasmagoriques. Ils étaient fatigués mais étrangement sereins, la liqueur les avait apaisé et mis des étoiles dans leurs yeux. Baillant, Charname ouvrit la porte de la première chambre et déposa lourdement son sac sur le parquet;

Je dors avec toi, surfaçien, lança Viconia en s'empressant de se faufiler entre la porte et lui.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy! geignit Aérie en la rattrapant par le bord de la cape, l'étranglant à moitié. Charname, ne la laisse pas faire!

Abasourdi par l'audace de la drow et quelque peu agacé par la voix stridente d'Aérie, Charname soupira. Viconia se tourna vers lui, plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

Très bien, Charname, choisis donc avec qui tu partageras ta nuit.

Jaheira, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, s'impatienta.

Ca suffit, gronda -telle en tirant Charname vers elle. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne dormirez avec lui. Laissez-le tranquille.

Ah, parce que tu crois pouvoir dormir à ses côtés à notre place, sang-mêlé?

Jaheira rougit brusquement et relâcha sa poigne sur le col.

Pas du tout. Je… je vais dormir avec Minsc, nous sommes amis depuis bien longtemps et nous avons l'habitude de bivouaquer ensemble…

Et Bouh aussi est ton ami! ajouta le ranger en élevant son hamster à hauteur des yeux de la demi-elfe.

Oui, oui… nous sommes tous amis. Très bien, Charname et Edwin, prenez cette chambre, asséna-t-elle, impérieuse. Mesdemoiselles, vous passerez la nuit ensemble, cela vous calmera peut-être.

Le sorcier thay haussa les yeux au ciel et posa son paquetage à côté de celui du chef de groupe.

-Bon vent, souffla-t-il en agitant la main vers Aérie et Viconia, qui furent irrésistiblement repoussées en dehors de la pièce.


	2. Chapter 2: Aérie et Viconia

**Mature Content. PEGI 18.**

_Cette fanfiction, a très forte couleur érotique, se passe après le chapître 1 de Baldur's Gate 2. Le fils du dieu Bhaal, Charname, Imoen, sa soeur adoptive, ainsi que leurs compagnons, la druidesse demi-elfe Jaheira, dont le mari a été assassiné, et le ranger berseker Minsc,a accompagné de son hamster de compagnie, se sont échappés du donjon d'Irenicus, le mage fou qui pratiquait des expériences sur eux._

_Au moment où ils pensaient être libres, ayant émergé dans la cité d'Athkatla, des mages cagoulés enlevèrent Imoen et Jon Irenicus, qui les avait suivi, forçant Charname a accepté le deal de la Guilde des voleurs de l'ombre: retrouver sa jeune soeur contre une très grosse somme d'argent. _

_Ayant besoin de bras, et surtout de bras armés, pour mener à bien les différentes missions qui lui permettraient de réunir les 20.000 pièces d'or demandées, Charname, pressé par le temps, s'allia avec de nouveaux personnages très différents et hauts en couleur: Aérie, une jeune elfe ailée mutilée vendue à un cirque, Viconia, une elfe noire ayant fuit sa contrée natale et tentant de survivre à la lumière du jour, et Edwin, un sorcier rouge du Thay reconverti dans la Guilde des voleurs de l'ombre._

_L'histoire débute juste après la quête des collines de Lancevent, où le groupe a affronté le dragon Firkraag, récoltant quelques pièces d'or._

_**Personnage:**_

_**Charname:**__Charname est le fils du Dieu du meurtre Bhaal. Elevé par le mage Gorion dans la cité monacale de Chateausuif, il a grandi avec sa sœur adoptive Imoen, coulant de sjours relativement heureux, jusqu'au jour où, avant de mourir assassiné, leur père adoptif leur avoua sa divine ascendance. Du fait du pouvoir hérité de son père, Charname est la cible de tous les détraqués voulant s'en emparé, y compris ses nombreux demi-frères et soeurs. Dans cette histoire, nous considérons que Charname est un humain de sexe masculin, âge de 25 ans, d'alignement neutre-bon, entrainé au maniement des armes et ayant choisi de devenir un guerrier. _

_**Jaheira:**__ Jaheira est une demi-elfe dynamique, entière et volontaire, grande amie de Gorion et de Minsc, ayant été l'épouse de Khalid jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt dans le donjon d'Irenicus, dans lequel ils étaient enfermés avec Charname et imoen. Khalid et elle appartenaient à l'organisation des Ménestrels. Du fait de sa proximité avec Gorion et de sa tendance à conseiller les gens, voir à les rabrouer, elle joue un peu le rôle de "mère" avec plusieurs personnages._

_Jaheira est une demi-elfe d'alignement neutre-stricte, s'étant multi-classée en guerrière/druidesse._

_**Minsc**__: Minsc est un guerrier de la loge berserker du Dragon de Glace qui a accomplit son rite de passage à l'âge adulte en faisant office de gardien de la sorcière Dynahéir. Il ne brille pas par son intelligence depuis qu'il s'est pris un vilain coup sur la tête ; son meilleur ami est Bouh, un hamster qu'il croit venu d'une autre dimension. Ayant été le gardien de Dynahéir, qui s'oppposait aux sorciers du Téthyr, il l'a défendue plusieurs fois notamment contre Edwin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle périsse lors de l'enlèvement du groupe par Irenicus._

_Minsc est un humain, d'alignement chaotique-bon, ayant choisi de devenir rôdeur._

_**Aérie: **__Elfe ailée qui s'est fait arracher les ailes, elle fut sauvée par Quayle qu'elle appelle "mon oncle". Anciennement prêtresse d'Aerdrië Faenya, Aérie a choisi de se convertir à une divinité gnome par respect pour son sauveur, bien qu'elle n'ait pas complètement renié sa foi envers Aerdrië. Aerie est d'une nature douce, voire un peu naïve et va donc s'entendre avec les autres personnages bons du groupe._

_Aérie est une elfe avarielle, loyale-bonne, mage et prêtresse de Baervan Ermitterant et d'Aerdrië Faenya._

_**Viconia:**__ Bannie d'Ombre-Terre, Viconia erre donc à la surface, rejetée (et parfois plus) par le reste de la population. Elle a justement été sauvée __du bûcher par Charname, dans le quartier du gouvernement d'Athkatla, où elle allait être brûlée par une bande de fanatiques racistes vouant une haine incommensurable aux elfes noirs. Du fait de la haine tenace des gens de la surface pour les elfes des profondeurs (à la réputation bien méritée d'elfes cruels), la réputation du groupe qui l'a recueillie a énormément chuté._

_Viconia est une drow (elfe noire), prêtresse de Shar__ d'alignement neutre-mauvais._

_**Edwin:**__ Edwin est un insupportable sorcier rouge du Thay, égocentrique et mégalomane. Initialement envoyé par son organisation pour tuer Dynahéir, ce qui en faisait son ennemi, et par extension celui de son compagnon Minsc, il se brouilla assez viteavec son organisation de sorciers. Il obtint ensuite un poste dans la guilde des voleurs de l'ombre et sentant le vent tourner, il demanda de l'aide à Charname pour y faire le ménage. Lors de ses tentatives pour gagner plus de pouvoir, Edwin a expérimenté toutes sortes de sortilèges et a, de manière prévisible, eu quelques ratés. C'est ainsi qu'il a été transformé pour un temps en une jeune femme fort bien dotée par la nature._

_Edwin est un humain d'alignement loyal mauvais, devenu sorcier de classe conjurateur._

**Chap. 2: Aérie et Viconia.**

Visiblement très contrariée, Viconia ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui leur était attribuée en grognant, Aérie sur les talons. Celle-ci ne savait pas trop bien où se mettre, anticipant un coup bas de la part de la drow.

La pièce, éclairée par un grand chandelier, contenait deux lits jumeaux, recouverts d'épaisses courtepointes, faisant face à une petite cheminée de pierre. Un joli tapis rouge recouvrait le parquet et deux petits coffres étaient placés contre le mur, destinés à accueillir les effets personnels des voyageurs.

\- Je devrai t'écraser le visage pendant ton sommeil, gronda l'elfe noir en posant sa besace dans un des coffres.

Effrayée, Aérie jeta un coup d'oeil à la masse d'armes de la drow, posé en travers d'un des lits. Elle déglutit et jetta vaillamment:

\- Et vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi on ne vous estime pas beaucoup... vous et tous ceux de votre espèce, d'ailleurs...

\- Qui ça, on ? Je peux t'assurer que Charname m'apprécie. Comme tous les _abbils _d'ailleurs.

Une expression étrange flotta sur son visage quelque seconde avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse.

\- Vous êtes méchante et agressive. Personne ne peut aimer une créature comme vous.

Consciente d'avoir tenté le diable, Aérie rentra la tête dans ses épaules en reculant, certaine que sa bravade allait lui attirer des ennuis. Mais Viconia leva son regard sombre vers elle et froidement lui répondit:

\- Personne n'a parlé d'aimer, idiote. Je sais ce que mon corps provoque chez les mâles. Le désir, l'obsession, une alchimie plus puissante que tes mièvreries romantiques. Regarde moi bien, avariel, nous sommes tellement différentes. Ma sensualité est un pouvoir dont toi, pauvre petit poulet déplumé, tu n'oserais jamais rêver. Et je ne parle même pas de tes petites formes, mais de ta pudibonderie surannée teintée d'hypocrisie.

En parlant, elle s'était levée et avait retiré sa cape et libéré ses longs cheveux blancs. Aérie suivait ses mouvements fluides, en admettant intérieurement qu'autant que son caractère, la sensualité de Viconia la dérangeait… beaucoup trop. Elle avait une allure de panthère, ondulante et dangereuse, impression renforcée par ses pommettes hautes et son regard félin.

\- Les femmes de ce monde n'ont que trop peu de pouvoir, là d'où je viens, la société est régie par les femmes, pour les femmes. A _Menzoberranzzan_, les hommes ne sont que des jouets, ou des outils. Si le maigre pouvoir que je peux espérer ici vient de mes cuisses, qu'il en soit ainsi. Tu es stupide à te conformer à l'idéal réducteur que cette société projette.

Déboutonnant sa sobre robe, elle se retrouva à demi nue, au centre de la pièce, la peau noire de sa poitrine galbée luisant sous la lumière des candélabres. Aérie rougit violemment et détourna le regard, scandalisée.

\- Mais reste donc une gamine apeurée et influençable toute ta vie, pauvre petit poulet. Après tout, on t'as vendue comme esclave à un cirque, on t'a pris tes ailes, et cela ne suffit pas à te faire reconsidérer ce monde.

Avec un sourire méprisant, Viconia laissa complètement choir sa robe au sol et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain attenante, laissant une Aérie troublée dans la chambre.

Le sang cognait à ses oreilles, les paroles de la drow avaient fait mouche. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches minces, glissant sur sa taille et venant enserrer ses petits seins. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de formes, mais elle était gracieuse. Elle savait que son joli minois, ses longs cheveux blonds et sa démarche légère et dansante accrochaient le regard. Pourtant, à côté de Viconia, elle se sentait petite, insignifiante, une gamine dans un corps d'enfant. Peut-être que Charname la trouvait ridicule, peut-être qu'effectivement il ne voyait en elle qu'une petite soeur de substitution depuis l'enlèvement d'Imoen. Peut-être que lui aussi ne voyait que les formes sculpturales de la drow.

Elle entendit l'eau couler dans la pièce voisine et se représenta l'elfe noire, nue, majestueuse dans son bain. Non, elle refusait de se laisser intimidée par...par cette gourgandine. Serrant les poings, elle franchit la porte de la salle de bain d'un air résolu.

Ne prêtant aucune attention au fait que la drow se tenait debout, et nue, dans la baignoire de cuivre au centre de la pièce, elle l'apostropha:

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Viconia. Je sais ce qu'on m'a pris mais contrairement à toi, je ne fais pas de généralités. Je suis gentille, je pardonne, je veux croire à la beauté des choses et des sentiments. Toi… toi, tu… tu rends tout sombre et glauque.

\- Glauque ?

L'elfe noire, surprise, avait enjambé le bord de la baignoire et se rapprochait lentement, dans la touffeur moite de la pièce.

\- Tu me trouves glauque?

Elle écarta les bras, s'offrant entièrement au regard de l'avariel, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- Regarde-moi encore Aérie, et ne détourne pas les yeux!

Mais la jeune elfe ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas décrocher son regard de son corps parfait. Ses épaules musclées, ses belles clavicules, sa magnifique poitrine lourde et ferme, son ventre absolument plat, ses fesses charnues et lisses, ses longues jambes qui se rejoignaient sous un triangle de duvet blanc. Aérie eut le tournis et sentit sa vision se brouiller. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait, elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Elle voulut reculer d'un pas, s'accrocher au mur mais Viconia était plus rapide qu'elle. En une enjambée, elle l'avait rejointe et la fixait dangereusement, lisant le trouble dans ses yeux.

\- Vois-moi, soupira-t-elle à son oreille, la pointe de ses seins effleurant le bras nu d'Aérie qui frissonna.

L'odeur musquée de la drow emplissait ses narines, comme décuplé par l'atmosphère de la pièce. L'air s'était épaissi. Elles étaient bien trop proches mais l'inconvenance de la situation ne la perturbait pas plus que le parfum suave et animal de Viconia. Inconsciemment, la jeune elfe secoua la tête pour sortir de sa léthargie, provoquant un petit rire chez l'autre, qui ne bougea pas plus.

Son rire était comme un filet d'eau cristallin et Aérie voulu s'y accrocher pour sortir de sa torpeur. Elle repoussa des deux mains la drow, ses paumes fraiches rencontrant la peau satinée et chaude de son thorax. Le contact de leur épiderme les décontenança toutes les deux, mais Aérie ne retira pas ses mains, les laissant posées à plat sur le corps de Viconia... Toute trace de mépris avait disparu de son visage, ne subsistait que l'interrogation dans son regard.

Comme Aérie fixait toujours ses propres main, Viconia les prit dans les siennes et les fit glisser sur sa poitrine, frissonnant au contact des paumes douces de l'avariel sur ses tétons et les posa autour de son cou. Enfin, Aérie leva les yeux vers son visage et lut une certaine avidité dans ses yeux. Hypnotisée par l'intensité de son regard, elle sentit la drow se mouvoir et se rapprocher d'elle et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Quand elles furent collées l'une à l'autre, l'une nue enserrant la jambe droite de l'autre entre ses cuisses et ayant passé un bras derrière sa taille; l'autre habillée et légèrement haletante, leurs lèvres se pressèrent doucement.

Leur baiser était aussi léger qu'une plume comme si elles buvaient délicatement le souffle de l'autre. Viconia caressa du bout de sa langue la lèvre d'Aérie qui tressaillit, et pressa un peu plus son corps contre la drow.

Sentant l'avariel frémir sous ses baisers, Viconia déplaça sa bouche de ses lèvres à son cou, embrassant délicatement son trapèze, le mordillant légèrement, et laissant sa langue darder de temps en temps contre la peau blanche délicatement parfumée de l'elfe.

Elle sentait les fleurs blanches et Viconia se demanda à quel moment elle avait pu penser à se parfumer durant leur périple, hésitant sur le fait qu"il s'agisse là de son odeur naturelle. Emprisonnant dans sa paume libre le sein droit gauche de l'elfe, elle commença à onduler les hanches contre la cuisse coincée entre ses jambes. Aérie poussa un léger gémissement qui l'excita.

La jeune elfe fermait les yeux, la tête renversée en arrière, savourant les baisers et les caresses de la drow. Quelque chose s'était allumé en elle, elle avait chaud, elle sentait son corps demander plus, son sexe battant contre la cuisse de Viconia, elle voulait plus que cela.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle retira l'agrafe qui retenait sa robe derrière son cou. Le tissu argenté glissa sur sa poitrine, révélant ses petits seins ronds. Souriant, Viconia déplaça ses deux mains sous eux, les prenant en coupe, en caressant les bouts avec ses pouces.

\- Embrasse, supplia l'elfe dans un souffle.

Se soumettant au désir impérieux de sa partenaire, Viconia posa sa bouche sur les tétons durcis d'Aérie et les aspira doucement entre ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment qu'on toqua à l'une des trois portes de la pièce. Se dégageant précipitamment, Aérie releva le devant de sa robe pendant que Viconia reprenait ses esprits.

\- Il y a quelqu'un? demanda Minsc de l'autre côté de la porte. Bouh veut prendre un bain!

\- Je me lave, barbare, répondit Viconia, la voix légèrement enrouée.

Elle tourna la tête vers Aérie, mais celle-ci était déjà repartie. Dans un soupir, Viconia s'immergea dans la baignoire à présent pleine. Les miroirs posés sur chaque mur lui renvoyaient l'image d'une drow perplexe, au désir inassouvi.

Elle saisit le pain de savon et entreprit de le faire mousser sur sa peau.


	3. Chapter 3: Minsc et Jaheira

**Mature Content. PEGI 18.**

_Cette fanfiction, a très forte couleur érotique, se passe après le chapitre 1 de Baldur's Gate 2. Le fils du dieu Bhaal, Charname, Imoen, sa soeur adoptive, ainsi que leurs compagnons, la druidesse demi-elfe Jaheira, dont le mari a été assassiné, et le ranger berseker Minsc, accompagné de son hamster de compagnie, se sont échappés du donjon d'Irenicus, le mage fou qui pratiquait des expériences sur eux._

_Au moment où ils pensaient être libres, ayant émergé dans la cité d'Athkatla, des mages cagoulés enlevèrent Imoen et Jon Irenicus, qui les avait suivi, forçant Charname a accepté le deal de la Guilde des voleurs de l'ombre: retrouver sa jeune sœur contre une très grosse somme d'argent. _

_Ayant besoin de bras, et surtout de bras armés, pour mener à bien les différentes missions qui lui permettraient de réunir les 20.000 pièces d'or demandées, Charname, pressé par le temps, s'allia avec de nouveaux personnages très différents et hauts en couleur: Aérie, une jeune elfe ailée mutilée vendue à un cirque, Viconia, une elfe noire ayant fui sa contrée natale et tentant de survivre à la lumière du jour, et Edwin, un sorcier rouge du Thay reconverti dans la Guilde des voleurs de l'ombre._

_L'histoire débute juste après la quête des collines de Lancevent, où le groupe a affronté le dragon Firkraag, récoltant quelques pièces d'or._

_**Personnage:**_

_**Charname:**__Charname est le fils du Dieu du meurtre Bhaal. Elevé par le mage Gorion dans la cité monacale de Chateausuif, il a grandi avec sa sœur adoptive Imoen, coulant des jours relativement heureux, jusqu'au moment où, avant de mourir assassiné, leur père adoptif leur avoua sa divine ascendance. Du fait du pouvoir hérité de son père, Charname est la cible de tous les détraqués voulant s'en emparer, y compris ses nombreux demi-frères et soeurs. _

_Dans cette histoire, nous considérons que Charname est un humain de sexe masculin, âge de 25 ans, d'alignement neutre-bon, entrainé au maniement des armes et ayant choisi de devenir un guerrier. _

_**Jaheira:**__ Jaheira est un demi-elfe dynamique, entière et volontaire, grande amie de Gorion et de Minsc, ayant été l'épouse de Khalid jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt dans le donjon d'Irenicus, dans lequel ils étaient enfermés avec Charname et Imoen. Khalid et elle appartenaient à l'organisation des Ménestrels. Du fait de sa proximité avec Gorion et de sa tendance à conseiller les gens, voir à les rabrouer, elle joue un peu le rôle de "mère" avec plusieurs personnages._

_Jaheira est une demi-elfe d'alignement neutre-stricte, s'étant multi-classée en guerrière/druidesse._

_**Minsc**__: Minsc est un guerrier de la loge berserker du Dragon de Glace qui a accompli son rite de passage à l'âge adulte en faisant office de gardien de la sorcière Dynahéir. Il ne brille pas par son intelligence depuis qu'il s'est pris un vilain coup sur la tête ; son meilleur ami est Bouh, un hamster qu'il croit venu d'une autre dimension. Ayant été le gardien de Dynahéir, qui s'oppposait aux sorciers du Téthyr, il l'a défendue plusieurs fois notamment contre Edwin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle périsse lors de l'enlèvement du groupe par Irenicus._

_Minsc est un humain, d'alignement chaotique-bon, ayant choisi de devenir rôdeur._

_**Aérie: **__Elfe ailée qui s'est fait arracher les ailes, elle fut sauvée par Quayle qu'elle appelle "mon oncle". Anciennement prêtresse d'Aerdrië Faenya, Aérie a choisi de se convertir à une divinité gnome par respect pour son sauveur, bien qu'elle n'ait pas complètement renié sa foi envers Aerdrië. Aerie est d'une nature douce, voire un peu naïve et va donc s'entendre avec les autres personnages bons du groupe._

_Aérie est une elfe avarielle, loyale-bonne, mage et prêtresse de Baervan Ermitterant et d'Aerdrië Faenya._

_**Viconia:**__ Bannie d'Ombre-Terre, Viconia erre donc à la surface, rejetée (et parfois plus) par le reste de la population. Elle a justement été sauvée __du bûcher par Charname, dans le quartier du gouvernement d'Athkatla, où elle allait être brûlée par une bande de fanatiques racistes vouant une haine incommensurable aux elfes noirs. Du fait de la haine tenace des gens de la surface pour les elfes des profondeurs (à la réputation bien méritée d'elfes cruels), la réputation du groupe qui l'a recueillie a énormément chuté._

_Viconia est une drow (elfe noire), prêtresse de Shar__ d'alignement neutre-mauvais._

_**Edwin:**__ Edwin est un insupportable sorcier rouge du Thay, égocentrique et mégalomane. Initialement envoyé par son organisation pour tuer Dynahéir, ce qui en faisait son ennemi, et par extension celui de son compagnon Minsc, il se brouilla assez vite avec son organisation de sorciers. Il obtint ensuite un poste dans la guilde des voleurs de l'ombre et sentant le vent tourner, il demanda de l'aide à Charname pour y faire le ménage. Lors de ses tentatives pour gagner plus de pouvoir, Edwin a expérimenté toutes sortes de sortilèges et a, de manière prévisible, eu quelques ratés. C'est ainsi qu'il a été transformé pour un temps en une jeune femme fort bien dotée par la nature._

_Edwin est un humain d'alignement loyal mauvais, devenu sorcier de classe conjurateur._

**Chap. 3: Minsc et Jaheira.**

La salle de bain est occupée, annonça Minsc en se tournant vers Jaheira, Bouh posé sur l'épaule.

La demi-elfe ne répondit pas, et continua à faire ses étirements, le visage fermé.

-Tu es énervée ? demanda le rôdeur chauve. Bouh pense que tu n'es pas contente.

Appuyée contre le mur, le genou droit plié avec la cheville dans sa main, Jaheira serrait les dents. Bien sûr quelle était énervée. Elle était même furieuse. Elle avait passé la soirée à surveiller les œillades énamourées d'Aérie, les provocations de Viconia et les réactions de Charname. Bien qu'elle détestait l'admettre, l'imaginer avec l'une de ses deux femmes la rendait folle. _Le choix entre une oie et une vipère, quelle chance !_ Elle revoyait Charname qui souriait béatement. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Et pourquoi ne lui souriait-il pas, à elle, de cette façon, alors qu'elle était là depuis le début et l'avait toujours soutenu?

Elle secoua la tête, désemparée. Comment s'expliquait-elle ce type de pensée, alors que Khalid n'était mort que depuis quelques semaines ? Subitement, les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Elle se sentait honteuse, misérable et seule.

Apercevant ses pleurs, Minsc sortit précipitamment de la pièce, affolé. Elle tomba assise, sur l'épais tapis et se mis à fixer le feu qui crépitait doucement dans l'âtre de la chambre.

Elle avait toujours apprécié Charname. Quand il était venu leur demander de l'aide, à Khalid et elle, à l'auberge de _Brasamical_, elle l'avait trouvé jeune, innocent mais charmant. Elle s'était dit que Gorion avait fait du bon travail en élevant le jeune homme, et cette impression ne s'était pas démentie durant tout leur périple sur la _Côte des épées_. Charname était vaillant, énergique et juste. Elle s'était surprise plusieurs fois à le regarder avec tendresse. Même si elle aimait Khalid profondément, quelque chose se développait pour le jeune humain, et le fait que son mariage devenait de plus en plus platonique n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Si les deux ménestrels étaient en totale symbiose, l'un pouvant compléter les phrases de l'autre, et l'autre lisant les pensées de son conjoint comme dans un livre ouvert, le sexe était mort depuis longtemps. Une profonde tendresse avait remplacé les folies érotiques des deux demi-elfes et Jaheira avait de plus en plus souvent laissé s'égarer son esprit dans de jolis fantasmes où Charname et elle avaient les premiers rôles lascifs.

Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, le conseillant, le guidant… Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir la place qu'il prenait dans son cœur ? Comment n'avait-il pas senti le désespoir de son amour quand elle posait la main sur son bras ou qu'elle essuyait une trace de sang sur son visage ? _Ne me voit-il que comme une tante ou un parent éloigné ? _Elle grimaça à cette idée.

Minsc réapparu sur le seuil de la porte, l'air fier. Alors qu'il entrait dans la petite chambre, Jaheira aperçut les bouteilles qu'il tenait dans chaque main.

-Où Minsc passe, la tristesse trépasse, lança-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu as volé les bouteilles de Circé ?

\- Non, répondit-il penaud. Je les ai payées. Madame Circé me fait peur.

Il s'assit en face de la demi-elfe, posant les bouteilles devant lui… de l'_Elverquisst_.

-Minsc ! Ca a dû te coûter une fortune !

Le géant se tortilla, gêné.

\- La moitié de ma part du butin de Firkraag. On avait dit qu'on en boirait, un jour. Tu te souviens ?

Effectivement, elle se souvenait. Dynahéir, Khalid, Minsc, Charname et elle avaient passé une soirée minable dans une auberge bas de gamme. Ils pistaient un quelconque criminel et ne devaient pas se faire remarquer. Et pourtant, au lieu de faire sentir leur fatigue et leur mauvaise humeur, ils avaient transformé la soirée en imaginant tout ce qu'ils feraient d'agréable une fois leur mission achevée. Face à la piquette qu'on leur avait servi, ils avaient solennellement juré de contrebalancer l'expérience en buvant un jour de l'_Elverquisst_, un spiritueux elfique « distillée du soleil et de fruits d'été rares ».

Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Le liquide était rare et précieux… Et puis Dynahéir et Khalid avaient trouvé la mort. Levant les yeux vers Minsc, Jaheira le trouva étrangement silencieux, le regard fixé sur le liquide rouge moucheté d'or.

-Ils me manquent, tu sais, soupira Jaheira en tendant la main vers un des deux flacons de cristal.

Minsc caressa distraitement la tête de son hamster.

\- A Minsc et Bouh aussi.

Elle ouvrit sa bouteille et prit une lampée de l'extraordinaire boisson. Cela brûlait comme du feu liquide et c'était parfumé comme une coupe de fruits murs. Elle savait qu'une prière rituelle était traditionnellement prononcée lors de la consommation de ce breuvage elfique, mais elle ne la connaissait pas.

-C'est faux, pour Dynahéir.

Minsc leva la tête.

\- Enfin, ce qu'a dit Edwin. Elle… C'était la sorcière de Minsc mais rien de plus.

Jaheira l'observa. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné que quoi que ce soit ait pu se passer entre la sorcière wychlaran et le berserker, il était son garde du corps, c'était son _dajemma_, point. Dynahéir n'était de toute façon pas rassurée sur les capacités mentales de Minsc, elle l'appréciait, c'était sûr, mais elle n'avait jamais agi de façon romantique avec lui. Elle avala une longue rasade d'alcool.

\- Je l'aimais beaucoup, dit-elle. Elle était bonne avec tout le monde.

\- Moi aussi.

Minsc releva la tête et Jaheira surpris son regard triste. Il avala la moitié de sa bouteille en quelques secondes.

\- Tu penses qu'Aérie pourrait devenir ma nouvelle sorcière ? demanda-t-il piteusement.

\- Quoi ?

Jaheira secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à la mijaurée d'avariel.

\- Elle est gentille et elle est jolie. C'est ma mission de protéger les gentilles sorcières.

\- Et moi ?

Jaheira n'était ni une sorcière, ni une personne devant être couvée, mais l'évocation d'Aérie l'avait rendue à nouveau nerveuse. Elle en avait assez de ces dindes que tout le monde voulait protéger, sous prétexte qu'elles étaient faibles et écervelées. Leur maladresse et leur ignorance étaient soi-disant charmantes, mais pour Jaheira, c'était surtout extrêmement difficile à supporter. Elle revit le regard attendri de Charname sur l'elfe blonde et eut subitement envie de boxer Minsc. Tentant de maîtriser ses émotions, elle ingurgita une nouvelle longue lampée d'_Elverquisst_.

\- Moi, personne ne me protège ?

Minsc, qui avait quasiment terminé sa bouteille, l'observait gentiment.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te protège Jaheira, tu es forte. Tu es une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse.

Elle explosa, reposant brutalement le flacon d'alcool sur le tapis. Bouh s'en fut se cacher derrière le lit, en couinant.

\- Si, j'en ai besoin, je suis aussi fragile que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! J'avais Khalid, mais Khalid est mort ! Tu m'entends ? Il est mort ! Comme Dynahéir. On se retrouve tout seuls !

Stupéfait et un peu gêné, Minsc s'approcha de la demi-elfe, qui avait visiblement l'alcool triste et la serra maladroitement dans ses bras. Jaheira enfouit sa tête dans sa large poitrine et se mit à sangloter, triste et honteuse d'avoir amalgamé sa peine et sa jalousie dans une tirade stupide.

Étonnamment tendre pour un barbare de Rashménie, Minsc berça doucement son amie pour la calmer. Il sentait qu'elle se calmait doucement alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec ses longs cheveux tressés en petites nattes serrées.

Elle le laissa faire, en se coulant contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Cette soirée, ou peut-être bien l'alcool, faisait surgir trop de choses qu'elle gardait en elle. Elle commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, et la proximité du gentil guerrier la calmait. Minsc était fiable, Minsc était la réalité, il la raccrochait au présent. Il était là depuis le début, il était là pendant les événements de Nashkel et de Baldur. Il faisait partie de l'équipe originelle, sa famille. Pourquoi avait-il dû parler de cette idiote d'Aérie ? Qu'avait donc de particulier cette crétine sans aile ?

Brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il la regarda, stupéfait.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Absolument pas, répondit-elle, un feu intense dans le regard.

Il recula légèrement le buste, mal à l'aise.

Charname, Minsc… ils ne la voyaient pas comme elle le désirait. Et ce soir, elle désirait plus qu'être la maman du groupe. Minsc n'était pas l'amour de sa vie, ni même un flirt, mais il était là, sécurisant. Elle pouvait être cent fois plus qu'Aérie. Elle avait besoin qu'on la rassure, qu'on la réconforte, peut important qui. Elle ne pouvait souffrir aucun rejet.

Elle planta son regard brûlant dans les yeux sombres du guerrier et enserra sa taille entre ses cuisses pour se rapprocher de lui. Perplexe, Minsc resta immobile. Saisissant la bouteille presque vide d'alcool, Jaheira avala ce qui restait avant d'embrasser à pleines lèvres le berserker.

A travers la soie verte de sa tunique, elle sentait le cœur du géant battre à tout rompre. Elle sentait qu'il était à la fois en proie à l'excitation et au doute, perdu entre l'envie et la déférence qu'il lui vouait. Jaheira, pour sa part, se sentait froide et déterminée.

Elle ouvrit les boutons de sa tunique, les yeux toujours verrouillés à ceux du guerrier. Il respirait un peu fort, manifestement sous le coup de l'émotion, et n'osait pas bouger. Elle prit ses mains et les posa sur ses fesses, de manière à ce qu'il la tienne serrée contre lui. Elle lui caressa le visage, ses doigts courant le long de son tatouage mauve.

\- Minsc, ce soir je veux que tu me montres que tu m'aimes.

Légèrement ahuri, il la regarda lui enlever sa chemise lacée. Le vêtement glissant à terre, révélant son impressionnante musculature. Jaheira pencha la tête sur le côté et suivit la ligne de ses pectoraux du bout des doigts.

Sa propre tunique avait légèrement glissé, dévoilant ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine. Une cicatrice relativement ancienne zébrait sa peau et Minsc estima qu'elle devait avoir le même âge que les petites qu'elle avait sur la pommette gauche. Son regard fut attiré par le pendentif en forme de harpe qui se balançait entre ses seins et il rougit vivement. Jaheira sourit et se débarrassa entièrement du vêtement.

Se pressant plus fort contre lui, elle lui embrassa le lobe de l'oreille, le géant déglutit et la renversa sur le dos, se tenant au-dessus d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant et vit flotter les visages de Khalid et de Charname, remplaçant celui de Minsc.  
Tout en embrassant son corps, celui-ci tira sur ses braies pour les lui enlever. Se retrouvant nue, le contact rêche du tapis arracha un gémissement à la demi-elfe. Elle se sentait toute petite sous son ami, et elle avait froid.

Minsc ne se préoccupait visiblement pas des courants d'air et avait entrepris de la goûter en suçant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, les yeux fermés, lui aussi dans un autre monde. Quand il arriva entre ses cuisses, elle poussa un petit cri et haleta un peu plus vite.

\- J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, lança-t-elle, à bout de souffle, en visualisant le visage de Charname, sans culpabilité aucune.

Toujours en l'embrassant, il délaça ses propres braies et entreprit d'entrer en elle.

Au premier moment, Jaheira sût qu'elle allait avoir mal. Elle ferma les yeux, une larme de douleur coula sur sa joue droite. Il était beaucoup trop gros pour elle, et chaque mouvement qu'il faisait lui infligeait une douleur lancinante. Néanmoins, elle se pressa plus fort contre lui, plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules et l'exhortant à continuer.

Il la releva, assise sur lui dans une position de lotus, et elle amorça elle-même les douloureux va-et-vient.

Au bout de quelques instants, il jouit dans un râle et relâcha sa poigne sur sa taille. Elle garda les yeux fermés quelques instants et se releva.

Attrapant sa tunique, elle s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain.

\- Tu sais, on t'aime Jaheira. Même sans ça.

Sans répondre, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce voisine et fit couler l'eau froide sur sa peau nue.


End file.
